In Search Of A Miracle
by iloveromance
Summary: When Jack Deveraux develops an incurable mysterious virus, he and Jennifer travel to Llanview, PA in search of a miracle. Featuring my two all time favorite soap couples; OLTL's Michael and Marcie and Days' Jack and Jennifer.
1. Chapter 1

(Salem, USA)

"So, Dr. Hunter... What's the prognosis?" Jack Deveraux asked as he and Jennifer sat in Marcus Hunter's office. "Is it time for me to put out my best suit for the old going away party?"

"Jack!" Jennifer said, horrified that her husband would joke about such things. Her breath caught in her chest as she asked the question that she had been dreading. "The blood tests came out okay, right?"

Marcus looked her with such emotion that she began to cry even before he spoke. "Oh my God... no."

"I'm sorry, Jennifer." Marcus said.

"Wait, so you're telling me that there's nothing you can do for Jack? Nothing at all?"  
"Jennifer, we've run every possible test available and the results are consistent. The virus has spread to a stage that is just too advanced. I'm sorry. Really I am. I love both of you. You're practically family"

"Then do something, Marcus!" Jennifer sobbed. I can't lose my husband!"

"Jennifer, it's okay." Jack climbed down from the examining table and took Jennifer in his arms.

Marcus put his hand on Jack's forearm.

"Jack, you know that if there was anything else I could do, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"I know, Marcus. You did your best, and that's all anyone can do. The worst part of this will be telling the family; not to mention Steve."

"You let me worry about Steve." Marcus said. "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks."

"You'd better get Jennifer home, okay?"

Jack extended his hand. "Thank you, Dr. Hunter. For everything."  
"No problem, Jack."

Jack walked out of Salem General Hospital, unable to believe what had just happened. In only a few short minutes, his life had changed. Soon Jennifer would be a widow and Abigail would be without a father. Suddenly he was terrified. He couldn't leave them! He just wasn't ready!

After everything that he and Jennifer went through to be together, why did it have to end like this? They've been through cliffhangers, cruise ship disasters, stranded on a desert island, a train wreck and a million other things he couldn't remember.

"This is the thanks I get?" He yelled staring up at the sky. "Oh who am I kidding? No one up there is listening anyway."

He walked across the parking lot to the car; his heart aching when he found Jennifer sitting in the passenger seat, crying into her hands.

What in the hell was he supposed to say to her? He was _sorry_? Of course he was sorry. But it wasn't enough.

They drove home in silence, Jack's hand in hers. The radio played softly, and when a familiar song came on, his hand automatically reached for the knob to turn it up.

"_You can say you love me, and I'll believe that's true_."

Jennifer looked at him and smiled through her tears. "Jack, I thought you hated that song."  
"What gave you that idea?" He asked. "I love this song!"  
"Oh really?" Jennifer laughed. "Okay... What's the name of it?"

Jack's mind turned as he frantically tried to remember.

"Never mind." Jennifer said.

"No, I really know what it's called. Um.."  
"Jack, just forget it."  
"But I know that it was played at our wedding reception, and that you looked so beautiful, you took my breath away."

Jennifer smiled as new tears slid down her cheeks. "Oh, Jack..."  
The car slowed to a stop at a traffic light. "Good thing this light is long." Jack said, taking her in his arms for a kiss.

Suddenly Jennifer pulled away from him. "Um... Jack?"  
"Mmmm..." He said, continuing to kiss her.

"Jack... the light's green and the guy behind us looks pretty mad." Jennifer said, trying not to laugh.

"What?" He looked up and glanced into the rear view mirror to see the driver of the car behind him walking toward them, waving his fist in the air.

"Geez, you'd think that guy had never seen someone kissing before!" He exclaimed, as he accelerated to catch up with the traffic.


	2. Chapter 2

(Llanview... Angel Square Hotel)

"Michael, cut it out!" Marcie laughed as Michael kissed her.  
"Mmmm... Can I help it if you're so gorgeous?" He brushed a lock of hair from her face before kissing her again.

"I love you, Michael." Marcie said, smiling as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too, Marcie. Here, let me show you how much." He rolled her over on her back; both of them laughing as he playfully trailed kisses down her neck.

"Do you really have to be on call today?" She sighed. "I just want to spend the whole day with you... in your arms."  
"Me too, Sweetie. But just because I'm on call doesn't mean we can't-."

The ringing cell phone interrupted his thoughts.

"Damn it." He climbed off the bed, straightening his wrinkled shirt and pants.

"Noooo Michael!" Marcie whimpered, trying to pull him toward her.

"Sweetie, I have to answer it." He said, giving her another lingering kiss. "It could be the hospital."

He reached for the phone and flipped it open.

"Dr. McBain."

"This is Dr. Marcus Hunter. I'm on the staff at Salem General Hospital in Salem, USA."  
"Yes, Dr. Hunter. I've heard good things about your practice." Michael said.

"Thank you. Listen, the reason that I'm calling is because I need a big favor. I have a patient that has come down with the XY virus and unfortunately, we've exhausted all of our options."

"What's the prognosis?" Michael asked.

"Not good. In fact, I'd be surprised if he has six months left."

"I'm sorry to hear that. We had a big scare with that same virus months ago. It was pretty intense."

"That's why I'm calling." Marcus said. "This patient... He's very special to me. Well, all of my patients are but this guy... He's family. And I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I didn't try everything possible to save him."

"I understand." Michael said, feeling immediate sympathy for the doctor. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually, yes. One of my colleagues mentioned your name as having expertise in the field of virology."  
Michael felt his face redden. "Well, I wouldn't call myself an expert, but I did gain a lot of valuable knowledge during our last outbreak."

"Would you be willing to examine my patient? I'm told that Llanview Hospital has the finest virology unit in the country."

"Thank you. We're very proud of it." Michael said. "I'd be happy to see your patient." He grabbed a notepad and pen from his dresser. "Who's the patient?"

"Deveraux. Jack Deveraux."  
Michael scribbled on his notepad.

"Deveraux... got it. I'm not in the office right now but I'll call you first thing in the morning and we can discuss this further."

"Thank you so much." Marcus said.

"No problem. Thank you for calling, Dr. Hunter."

Michael closed the phone and jotted down a few notes before laying the cell phone on his dresser.

"Sorry that took so long, Marce."

The room was quiet.

"Marcie?"  
He walked over to the bed, smiling when he found her sleeping softly on his pillow. Gently he climbed onto the bed with her and kissed her cheek.

She stirred and opened her eyes. "Michael?"

"Hey Sweetie." He said with a smile.

She lifted her head and looked around the room. "What happened? I... I guess I fell asleep."

"Mmmm... I think we were right about here..." Michael said, laughing as he playfully pushed her onto the pillows and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

(The Deveraux House-Salem, USA)

Jennifer climbed into bed next to her husband and snuggled into his arms.

"God, Jack. What are we going to do? I mean, how are we going to tell Abby? She's just a little girl. She'll never understand this. I don't even understand. And your mother? Gram? Bo and Hope? Vern? Steve and Kayla?"

Tears slid down her face as her voice broke. "How are we going to tell them, Jack? I can't... I just... I-."

"Please don't cry." Jack whispered as he moved closer to her. "We don't have to think about that right now."  
"But Jack, how can I not th-."  
Jack interrupted her with a kiss.

"I love you so much, Jack." Jennifer said as she looked up at him.

Jack kissed away a tear on her cheek. "I love you so much, too."

(The next morning)

"Abby, honey? Are you ready for school?"  
"Yeah, Mommy." Abby called from her bedroom. "I'm just putting on my shoes."  
"Well when you get ready, come downstairs and have some breakfast." Jennifer said.

"Coming, Mommy." Abby said. She ran down the stairs, her brown curly hair bouncing with every step.

"Hey, Sweetie. Did you sleep okay?" Jennifer asked.

Abby's face lit up; her voice full of excitement. "I had a dream that I was a princess!"

Jack entered the kitchen and kissed his daughter on the head. "Abigail, _you_ are a princess!"

Abby scrunched up her face. "Yeah, but Daddy, I'm not a _real_ princess!"

Jack picked her up and hugged her. "But you're _my_ princess and that's the best kind of all!"

Abby smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, Daddy."

"And I love you, Princess Abigail." Jack said swinging her around.

"Now, you'd best get to the table, because it looks like Mommy's prepared a scrumptious breakfast."  
Abby scrunched up her face again. "Scrum-what?"  
At Jennifer's amused look, Jack chuckled. "Scrumptious. It means... the best breakfast you'll ever eat!"

Abby slid out of his arms and sat down at the table, pouring herself some cereal.

The phone rang, interrupting the father/daughter moment.

"I'll get that." Jack said.

"Hello?"

"Jack, this is Marcus Hunter."  
"Hey! How are things in the world of medicine, Doctor?"  
"Good, Jack. Hey listen. About what we talked about yesterday..."  
"How could I forget? It's not every day that one hears that they are about to expire."  
"Jack!" Jennifer whispered, pointing to Abby who was eating her breakfast.  
"Glad to see you're in a good mood, Jack." Marcus said. "I have some news."  
Jack swallowed hard. "Not bad news, I hope."  
"No... Actually this could be very good news." Marcus said. "I've spoken with a Dr. Michael McBain in Llanview PA about our findings and he's agreed to examine you."

"Really..."  
Jennifer walked over to Jack and put her hand on his arm, watching him with interest.

"So what now?"

"Well, I scheduled an appointment for you to meet with him next Tuesday. Llanview Memorial Hospital has a well known virology unit and some of the best treatment facilities in the United States."

"Great! Jennifer and I will be on the next plane."  
"Wait, Jack..."  
"What's wrong?"  
Marcus sighed. "Before you and Jennifer leave, you should... probably get your affairs in order."

"I understand."

"Jack, this isn't a cure, okay? I don't even know if it will work. But I want to try. For you and Jennifer and Abigail..."

"And for Steve..." Jack finished.

"For Steve." Marcus repeated.

"Marcus?"

"Yeah Jack?"  
"Thank you."  
"You're family." Marcus said.

Jack smiled as he hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Jennifer asked.

At her distressed look, he smiled, and touched her cheek.

"Seems we need to take a little trip to Llanview, Pennsylvania to visit a Dr. Michael McBain."


	4. Chapter 4

(Llanview, PA... Rodi's)

"Can I get another beer?" John asked as the waitress passed by.

"Sure. I'll be right back." The waitress smiled. "Anything for you, Dr. McBain?"  
"_Michael_, please. And 'no thank you'."

"What's on your mind, Michael?" John asked.

Michael took a sip of his beer. "I got this call yesterday and...I don't know. It kind of freaked me out, John."

"How so?"

"Well, it was from this doctor in Salem, USA. Marcus Hunter. Ever heard of him?"

"No."

"I've never met the guy, but I've read about him online. He's brilliant."

John shrugged. "So what's the problem?"

"He has a patient that contracted the XY virus."

"XY? Isn't that the same virus that-."

"That my patient died of, yeah." Michael finished.

"Wow, that's amazing... How'd that virus wind up all the way in Salem?"

"That's what I can't figure out." Michael said.

The waitress sat John's beer on the table. "Thanks." he said to her.

To Michael he said, "So what did this guy want?"

"He said that he'd heard about our virology unit and wants me to consult one of his patients."

Michael raised his eyes in surprise. "Really? Congratulations!"

"For what?"

"Hittin' the big-time, Mikey. Someone from Salem, USA calls and asks you to consult one of his patients? That's huge, man!"

"I guess." Michael said with little enthusiasm.

"But what?" John questioned.

"Well, I don't know where he got the idea that I'm an expert in the virology field; especially since I lost a patient due to the same virus."

"You can't blame yourself, Michael. You did everything you could."

"But it wasn't enough." Michael said.

"You're not God, either." John pointed out.

"I know. I just don't want to lose someone else to this virus. It was bad enough losing one. This Doctor Hunter... he seemed..."

"What?"

"Well it seemed like he had an emotional attachment to this patient. Like a family member. He's expecting me to save the guy." Michael said.

"I know you'll do your best, little brother." John said, putting a hand on Michael's shoulder.

"Thanks, but if this goes wrong, Marcie will just think I'm a big screw up."  
"She loves you, Michael. She'd never think that."  
"Dad always thought so."  
John smiled. "Well he was a jerk back then. And he doesn't know you now."


	5. Chapter 5

The Deveraux house (A few days later)

"Okay, Jack. You have practically every family member in your living room, so why don't you tell us what this is all about?" Bo Brady asked.

Jack swallowed hard, and squeezed Jennifer's hand. "Steve, do you want to do the honors?"

Steve Johnson sighed. "Sure, Jackson. But believe me, this is no honor."

"What are you talking about?" Bo asked.

"Okay... Everyone sit down." Steve ordered. "We need to have a little Johnson/Brady/Deveraux family meeting here to discuss a very serious matter."  
"What's going on, Steve?" Hope asked and everyone else began to chatter in confusion.

"Everybody, just calm down and I'll explain." Steve said.

Gradually the room became eerily silent.

"Now, first of all, I want to say something personal. Happy Jack Jackson is my brother and I love him very much. It didn't used to be that way, though. Not by a long-shot."  
Laughter filled the silence in the room.

Steve continued, and put his hand on Jennifer's shoulder. "But then Jack met this beautiful woman standing next to me, and she changed his life."

Jennifer smiled and her eyes filled with tears as she looked around the room at the faces of those that she loved most.

"This isn't going to be easy for you to hear." Steve was saying. "Hell it was hard for me to hear it and I've heard it all."  
Another bit of scattered laughter.

"Now, we didn't tell anyone before because we didn't want to worry you. I kept praying that we wouldn't have to tell anyone at all, but now..." unexpectedly his voice broke, and seconds later Kayla was by his side, holding his hand.

"What is it, Steve?" Bo asked.  
"Jackson here has been a patient of my best friend Marcus Hunter for what he hoped and I prayed was just a routine checkup. But it turns out that he has... a ... a rare virus called XY."

Again the room erupted in chatter and questions.

Steve held up his hand to silence them. "Okay, hold up. There's more."  
When the room died down, he continued.

"There's no known cure."

A collective, staggered gasp filled the room. Hope Brady began to cry into Bo's shoulder and Jo Johnson shot out of her chair, making a beeline for her son. She hugged him tightly and sobbed. "No! Please don't take Billy away from me!"

Alice Horton could only sit and stare in shock from what she had just heard. Jennifer brushed away tears and knelt down next to her grandmother.

"Gram? Are you gonna be okay?"

After several seconds of silence, Alice embraced her granddaughter.

"I'm so sorry, dear. You and Jack love each other so much." To this Jennifer began to cry again.

When he could take the overwhelming sadness no longer, Jack stood in front of the sorrowful families.

"I need everyone's attention for a minute!" He yelled.

Suddenly all eyes were on him.

Jack looked nervously around the room.

"I... I need to say something. Please. Now Jennifer is the only one who knows this but last night we received a glimmer of hope."

He winked at Hope and said "No pun intended, you understand."

He waited for the chatter to die down before continuing.

"We got a call from Dr. Marcus Hunter yesterday. It seems that he's made an appointment for us to see a specialist in virology at the hospital in Llanview, PA."

"Do you want me to go with you, Jack?" Steve asked.  
"I'll go, too." Bo said, and was soon joined by Hope and Kayla.

"Thank you, but I'd better take this journey alone." Jack said.

At Jennifer's stunned look, he smiled and took her hand.

"But when I say _alone_, I mean with my better half."

"Don't worry; we'll be back before you know it. Just pray for us. Please."

Alice slowly rose to her feet and made her way over to Jack. She took his hand, and then Steve's. "I think we should all pray for Jack and Jennifer on their journey."  
They all gathered around; two generations of Horton's and Johnson's... and prayed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Llanview Hospital, Llanview PA**

Michael looked through the chart of his latest patient. "This is amazing." He said to Dr. Bronson. "This Jack Deveraux sure is a fighter. He survived Hodgkin's Disease, so it's probably safe to say that this XY virus is related."

"Anything's possible when it comes to XY." Dr Bronson said. "I just pray that we never have another outbreak like that again."

Michael sighed. "Tell me about it. Losing one patient was bad enough. I can't even talk about it with Marcie because it brings up memories of Al Holden. She really loved him."  
"Oh yeah." Dr. Bronson said. "I remember him. Died way too young if you ask me. I only talked to him once but he was such a nice kid."

Michael looked at his watch. "I'd better go. Mr. Deveraux should be here soon. Dr Hunter called earlier this morning and told me that he and his wife left Salem a few hours ago."

Dr. Bronson looked at Michael thoughtfully. "I really envy you, Mike."  
"You're kidding."

"No, I'm serious. Here you are, just starting out in your career, and you already have doctors across the country referring their patients to you."

"Well, let's not go overboard. It's just the one guy."  
"Yeah, but that's very impressive."

"Thanks, Jim. That means a lot coming from you. You taught me a lot of what I know."  
"No problem. Hey, you look distressed. Anything wrong?"

"I just don't want anything to happen to this guy, you know?"

Jim put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "You'll be fine. I'm sure you'll give Mr. Deveraux the best treatment available. Dr. Hunter has faith in you, and so do I."

Michael sighed. "Thank you. I just wish I had faith in myself."

"Don't worry." Jim said. "You'll find it, when you least expect it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Salem International Airport-Salem, USA**

"Thanks for the ride to the airport, Steve." Jack said as they stood at the terminal.

"My pleasure, Jack." Steve said. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? It's no problem and I know that Kayla would understand. I hate to see the two of you go through this alone."  
Jack put his arm around Jennifer.

"Don't worry. Miss Horton and I can get through anything. Besides, you and Kayla will have your hands full taking care of Abigail."

Steve shook his head. "No way. My niece will have a ball staying with Stephanie. Kayla and I are happy to have Abby any time. You and Jennifer just go and take care of what needs to be taken care of."

"_Flight 917 to Llanview now boarding at Gate 18"_

Jack looked nervously at Jennifer. "Well, Miss Horton. That's us."

"All right." Steve said. "Well, keep us posted, okay? There are a lot of people in Salem who are praying for you, Jack."  
Jack extended his hand. "Thank you, Steve."

"And don't worry. Everything will be fine." Steve said. "I'm sure this Dr. McBain will turn things around for you."  
At Jennifer's concerned glance, Steve brushed a lock from her hair.

"What's that look for, huh?"  
"What if it's not fine, Steve? I mean, what if..." Her voice broke and then trailed away.

"Come here." Steve said, hugging his sister-in-law. "Listen, Marcus wouldn't recommend someone that he didn't think was the best."

"_Final boarding call for flight 917 to Llanview at Gate 18"_

Steve let go of Jennifer. "You'd better go. You don't want to miss your flight."  
"Thanks again, Steve." Jack said. "We'll call you when we find out something."

"I love you Jack." Steve said. He kissed Jennifer's cheek. "Don't worry. Everything will be just fine."  
Jack smiled and took Jennifer's hand. "Okay, Miss Horton. Let's go to Llanview."


	8. Chapter 8

**Llanview Hospital**

"Michael!"  
Michael turned to find Marcie smiling at him. "Hey Sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I-."  
Impulsively, he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Michael!" She laughed. "We're in a public place!"

"So what?" He said, kissing her again. "Hey, you never told me what you're doing here."  
Marcie laughed. "Well, you didn't give me much of a chance. I brought you something."  
"Marce, you didn't have to do that. What is it?"

She reached behind her back and produced a wicker basket. "I thought the two of us could go have a romantic picnic this afternoon."

As soon as he saw Marcie's hopeful smile, his face fell.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
"Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry. I can't. I have that patient of Dr. Hunter's coming this afternoon."

Marcie was crestfallen, and Michael could have sworn that he saw tears in her eyes. "Oh... I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have barged in like this." Slowly she turned and began to walk away, but stopped when Michael put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey wait, Sweetie... How about if we make it a picnic dinner?"

Marcie laughed. "A picnic dinner? Are you kidding me?"  
"Why not?" He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I bet it'd be really romantic in the moonlight."

Marcie smiled as Michael touched his nose to hers. "I'll see you tonight?"  
"You can count on it." Michael said, giving her one last kiss.

(Later that afternoon)  
"Dr. McBain, your one o'clock is here."  
Michael smiled at the receptionist. "Thanks, Sheila."

"They'll be in room 17."

Michael grabbed his clipboard and took a deep breath. The nervousness that had been building inside of him kicked in at full force.

_Okay, McBain. You're a professional. You've seen hundreds of patients, so this is no different._

Despite the self pep-talk, he couldn't seem to shake the nervous feeling. He checked Mr. Deveraux's chart once more before walking to where his patient was waiting. His heart beat rapidly as he found himself standing in front of room 17. Anxiously, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice said.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Deveraux." Michael said, still glancing at the chart. "I'm Dr. Michael McBain. It's a pleasure to finally meet –."

He stopped suddenly, frozen when he looked up and saw his patient for the first time.

"Dr. Haver?"

Mr. Deveraux looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Excuse me?"  
Taken aback by the uncanny resemblance to Dr. Steven Haver, Michael continued to stare."  
"Are you okay?" He looked up to see an attractive blonde watching him in concern.

"Oh... I'm sorry. Y-you reminded me of someone else." Michael stammered, immediately wishing he could relive this moment over again.

"Wait, did you say _Dr. Haver_?" the woman asked.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean..."

"Dr. Haver... where have I heard that name before?" The woman asked, as though trying desperately to remember.

"Oh God, Jack. He was that psycho, the Music Box Killer from a couple of years ago. I was watching that on the news."

Mr. Deveraux put his hand on the woman's shoulder. "Jennifer..."

"I'm very sorry, really. It was completely unprofessional of me." Michael said. "Please forgive me. Now I was just going over your chart and-."

The woman, Jennifer looked as though she might faint. Instantly Michael rushed over to her, and put his arm around her in an effort to steady her.

"Here, have a seat. Would you like some water?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Jennifer said. "It's just that my husband was kil-."

"So, Dr. McBain." Jack said, interrupting her and extending his hand. "I'm Jack Deveraux and this is my wife, Jennifer."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Michael said, trying to regain his composure. "I was looking over your chart and it seems that all of these tests have come to the same conclusion."

"That's the rumor, yes." Jack said.

"I'd like to get some blood work from you if you don't mind and then I can run a few of our tests. I don't want you to feel like the situation is hopeless. We've had many successful recoveries from this virus, and I'll do everything I can to ensure that yours is as well."

"Thank you, Doctor." Jack said.

Michael smiled and filled out a form and then handed it to Jack. "Take this down to the lab and they'll take care of you. I'll have them rush the results, so we should have them in a few hours."

"Sure thing, Doctor."

"I'll be right back, Jennifer." Jack said.

"I'm coming with you."

"Jennifer, it'll just take a few minutes. I'll be right back, okay?" At her worried look, he brushed a lock of hair from her face and kissed her.

Michael watched them with a smile on his face. They looked so happy, and young; about his age. He didn't know what he would do if Marcie had to go through what Jennifer was going through. When Jack left the room, Jennifer walked into the hallway and sank into a chair.

It was then that Michael decided that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Jack survived. Everything else was unacceptable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Llanview Hospital-Virology Lab**

Michael looked over the test results, almost willing them to change.

_Damn, I was afraid of this..._

Suddenly all the hope inside of him began to disappear.

"Hey Michael."  
He turned to find John walking through the door.

"How'd you get in here? It's a restricted area." Michael asked.

"Homicide investigation. Girl was found dead over at Llanview University. What a waste."

"Nobody's life is a waste, John! Don't ever say that!"  
John was taken aback by his brother's harsh tone. "Sorry Michael. Is something wrong?"  
Michael sighed and held up the chart. "I got Mr. Deveraux test results back."  
"Yeah? So what's the finding?"

"Not good, John. The virus has spread and without drastic measures, I'm not sure how long he'll last."  
"What do you mean by drastic measures?"  
"Well, there's an operation but..."  
"But what?"  
'It's risky, man. I don't want to have to explain to Mr. Deveraux that I have a solution that could save him or kill him."  
"Don't beat yourself up, Mikey. Medicine is risky in any form. I'm sure Mr. Deveraux understands those risks."

Michael rubbed his neck uneasily.  
"Is something else bothering you?" John asked.

"It's Mr. Deveraux."  
"What about him?"  
"Well, it may be just my imagination, but he looks almost exactly like..."  
"Like whom? Who, Michael?"

Michael swallowed hard. "Dr Haver."  
John's eyes widened. "Steven Haver? The music box killer?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wow... That must have been rough."  
"Yeah, but I'm a professional, John! I shouldn't let bad memories get in the way of trying to save someone's life."  
"Michael, he tried to kill Marcie! Twice! You have every reason to be freaked out over that!"

"John, I called him Haver by mistake and his wife was pretty shaken up over it. I tried to apologize, but..."  
John put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "Michael, just relax. Maybe this surgery will be a good thing. Miracles happen every day."

"I guess I'd better start praying for one, then." Michael said.

"Things will work out. You'll see."  
"I just want Marcie to be proud of me, John."  
"Trust me, Michael. She already is." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Llanview Hospital-Exam Room**

"Oh God, Jack." Jennifer squeezed her husband's hand tightly as they waited in the tiny room for Michael.  
"Dr. McBain should be here any minute. Besides, we've been through much worse than this! Remember how long we were on that island?"  
Jennifer sighed. "Yeah, but Jack that was different. That was..."  
"Wonderful." Jack finished. "Best time of my life."  
Jennifer laughed. "You are such a liar, Jack! You couldn't wait to get back to civilization!"

Jack smiled and ran his fingers through Jennifer's blonde hair. "It was perfect... because I was with you."  
Jennifer's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Jack..." Tenderly she put her hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

Suddenly the door opened. "Good afternoon, Mr. Deveraux, Mrs. Deveraux." Michael said.

Embarrassed, Jack and Jennifer pulled away from each other.

"Oh! Hello, Dr McBain!" Jack said cheerfully.

Michael sat down and looked at the chart. "I have your test results, Mr. Deveraux."  
Mrs. Deveraux let out a deep sigh and clutched her husband's arm.  
"What's the news, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Well, I've gone over all the test results..."  
"And?"  
"The findings aren't good. The virus has become very aggressive. It's progressed to the stage where it's starting to attack your vital organs."  
Jennifer gasped in shock. "No..."  
Jack reached over and took Jennifer's hand; his gaze intent on Michael.

"There is one thing we can try." Michael said. "However, it's pretty risky."  
"What are my options, Dr McBain?"  
"Well there's an operation that's relatively new, but we've had some success with it." Michael said. "It's exploratory surgery. We go in and pinpoint where the virus is attacking. Then we can use powerful antibiotics to try and ward off any infection that might occur."  
"So when can you pencil me in?" Jack asked.

"Jack, don't you think we should discuss this first?" Jennifer asked. "I mean, it sounds pretty scary."

"Jennifer, I'm willing to try anything for you... and for Abigail." Jack said.

Jennifer looked worriedly at Michael. "Dr. McBain, will you be doing the surgery?"

"Yes, myself and a team of the finest virology experts at Llanview Hospital."

Jennifer turned to Jack. "Jack Deveraux, we're in this together, so if it's okay with you, it's okay with me. I love you."  
They kissed again; obviously not concerned that Michael was still in the room.

"So..." Michael said. "Can we schedule you for Friday morning?"  
"Friday morning it is." Jack said.  
"Great." Michael said, scribbling on a notepad. "I'll have someone call you with the details."  
"Thank you, Doctor McBain." Jennifer said.

Michael smiled. "You're welcome. And I promise I'll do everything in my power to make this operation a successful one." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Thursday, Llanview-Rodi's**

"So then Al says to the professor, 'Do you think I'm psycho or something?'" Marcie laughed hysterically at the memory. "Isn't that hilarious? It was a _Psychology_ class!"

But Michael sat there in silence.

"Michael?" Marcie gently shook him in an effort to get his attention. "Michael!"  
He was startled by her touch. "_What_, Marcie?"

"Are you even _listening_ to me?"

"Um, yeah. You were just telling me about History class, wasn't it?"

Marcie sighed. "Just forget it."

"I'm sorry. I was distracted. Tell me the story again."  
The smile returned to Marcie's face. "Okay, so Al and I are in class right? And the professor is mad because Al did so badly on this test and demanded to know why Al didn't know the answers. So the teacher says-."  
"Marcie, please! Not another Al Holden story! I'm so sick of hearing about him! " Michael said harshly.

Suddenly he cringed, realizing what he had done.

_Damn..._

Marcie stared at Michael in shock and her voice quivered when she spoke. "I-I was just trying to make conversation. I-I mean, you haven't said two words to me since we sat down. At least Al listened to me. I thought you were like him, but you're not." Hot tears filled her eyes and splashed onto her cheeks, but she angrily brushed them away.

"Marcie, I'm sorry, I-."  
"Just forget it, Michael!" She climbed out of the booth and rushed past him in an effort to get away.

Michael slid out of his seat and ran to catch up with her. He reached out and touched her sleeve, causing her to whirl around to face him.

"Leave me alone, Michael!" Her voice was angry and quivering.

"Marcie, please! I'm sorry. I-I just..." At a loss for words, his voice trailed away.

She turned away and walked to a dark corner of the bar, ignoring Michael calling her name. At the jukebox, she stared at the list of songs, remembering...

Suddenly she felt someone standing behind her.  
"Sweetie..." Michael said the name so gently that she smiled and turned to face him. When she looked into his eyes she found sadness, not anger. And were those tears?

"Michael..."  
"I'm so sorry, Sweetie." He whispered.

Instinctively she reached out and touched his face. "What's wrong, Michael?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry for hurting you... again. This patient... he's having surgery tomorrow morning and I'm just really worried... because of what happened before. I can't... I can't lose someone else, Marcie."

She held him close. "I know..."

He looked into her eyes. "I just... I don't want you to think of me as a failure."  
Marcie smiled. "Never... I love you, Michael."

They came together in a lingering kiss, ignoring the applause from Rodi's patrons.


	12. Chapter 12

**Friday, Llanview Hospital, Room 403**

Jennifer held Jack's hand, bringing it to her lips for a kiss.

"Well, the anesthesia hasn't kicked in yet." Jack said. "Sure hope it decides to start working before Dr. McBain opens me up."  
Jennifer cringed at Jack's humor. "Jack, please don't joke about this. I'm scared enough as it is."  
Jack smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind Jennifer's ear. "That makes two of us. Jennifer, I..."

A nurse and medical assistant entered the room with a stretcher. "We're ready for you, Mr. Deveraux."  
"Oh..." Jennifer said, looking at Jack. She watched in silence as they carefully moved him onto the stretcher and inserted another IV.  
"Well, I guess this is it, Miss Horton." Jack said with a smile.

Jennifer followed them out into the hallway, pausing at Jack's side.  
"The potion's starting to take effect now. I guess I'll be out soon." Jack said weakly.

"Jack..." Jennifer said; her voice almost desperate. Jack took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "What were you going to say before?"

"Jennni...fer..."  
She stroked his hair. "I'm here, Jack."  
"Jenn...i...fer... If I... don't... wake up... Abby... love her..."  
Jennifer looked away as a sob escaped. "Jack Deveraux, you listen to me. Dr. McBain is going to do everything he can, but you have to do your part. Fight, Jack. Fight for me, for Abby. Fight for us."  
"Can't..."  
"Don't say that, Jack. We've been through too much together." Jennifer's voice broke as she said the words. "I love you."  
"Love... you... Miss... Horton..."  
She leaned over and kissed him, seconds before he fell asleep.

"Oh God..." Jennifer looked up to find Dr. McBain smiling at her.  
"Good morning, Mrs. Deveraux."  
"Um... Good morning, Dr. McBain." She said in a quivering voice.

Michael smiled knowingly. "Okay, well I guess we're just about ready here. The surgery should take a few hours and I'll keep you updated on his progress."  
Jennifer held Jack's hand slowly letting go when the stretcher turned the corner.  
"I love you, Jack... please be okay..."

The hospital seemed eerily silent as Jennifer walked back to the waiting room and sat down.  
"Oh Jack..."

Her fingers trembled as she opened her cell phone and dialed Steve's number.

"Johnson."  
"Steve... It's Jennifer. They just, um, took Jack into surgery. Dr. McBain says he'll be out in a few hours."  
"How are you holding up, Hon?"  
Jennifer choked back a sob. "Oh God, Steve. I don't... I don't know if I can handle this!"

"Look, Jen... everything will be fine. What did Dr. McBain say?"  
"Just that the surgery would take a few hours and he would take good care of Jack."  
"And he will. Look, like I said before... Marcus wouldn't recommend anyone he didn't think was the best. I'll give him an update and I'm sure he'll call you, okay?"  
"Okay, but..."  
"Darlin' I know it's scary. God knows I've put Kayla through hell at times, but Jack's strong. He'll pull through this."  
"What if he doesn't, Steve? What if..."  
"Just try to relax, Jen. Everything will be fine. And Kayla said to tell you that Abby loves and misses you. She's having a lot of fun playing with Stephanie. I just love watching the two of them together."  
Jennifer gasped, unable to believe she'd momentarily forgotten about her daughter. "Tell Abby... that Mommy and Daddy love her too."  
"I sure will, Hon. I'll call you later to see how things are going. But if you need me, don't hesitate to call."  
"Okay. Bye, Steve."  
Seconds before she closed the phone she stopped;

"Steve?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
She could hear the smile in his voice. "I love you and Jack, too. Always remember that."  
She closed the phone and sighed, forcing herself to keep her mind off of Jack and the surgery.

"Excuse me... Is Dr. McBain around?"  
Jennifer opened her eyes to find a red haired woman talking to the receptionist. She looked at her watch, amazed to see how much time had passed. She must have fallen asleep.

"He's in surgery right now, Marcie. He won't be out for a couple of hours." The receptionist said.

"Oh..." The woman, Marcie, looked crestfallen. "Oh... Okay. I guess I'll just sit here and wait for him."  
She walked over to where Jennifer was thumbing through a magazine and sat down.  
"Hi." Marcie said when she saw Jennifer.

"Hi." Jennifer replied hesitantly. "Are you a patient of Dr. McBain's?"  
Marcie smiled. "He's my boyfriend."  
"Oh... you're lucky. He's a nice man."

"Thank you. I really love him a lot."  
Jennifer could see the color rise in Marcie's cheeks when she talked about Michael. The woman was younger than Jennifer, as was Dr. McBain. The thought of them together made her smile.

"Are you a patient?"  
"No, no. My husband is. He's in surgery right now. He has a virus." Jennifer said, amazed that it no longer hurt to say the words.

When she looked at Marcie, she noticed tears in Marcie's eyes. She reached out and put her hand on Marcie's arm. "Hey, are you okay?"  
Marcie nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."  
"I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean..."  
"No, it's okay." Marcie said brushing away a tear. "It's stupid to be upset anyway. I should be over it by now."  
"Over what?"  
"My boyfriend Al died of an infection a few years ago. An infection that I gave him."

Jennifer gasped slightly, refusing to be swayed by this disheartening information. She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."  
"Thanks. Um, there were these kids at school who hated me so much that they hit me over the head and threw me into a dumpster."  
"Oh my God... that must have been horrible." Jennifer said, wincing at the thought.

"Yeah... it was awful. If Al hadn't found me..."  
"I bet you were scared to death." Jennifer said.

Marcie shook her head. "Yeah."

Jennifer sighed. "I know that feeling... being terrified like that. Jack and I got into a fight one night-we were separated but living in the same house-for our daughter's sake-and I stupidly drove off in a rainstorm with my cousin's baby in the car. I was about to cross the bridge and just as I realized that it had been blown up, my car went over the edge. It's a miracle that I didn't land in the river."  
"Oh my God..." Marcie said.  
"And somehow Jack heard about it and he... saved my life."

"I can't even imagine..." Marcie said. "So where did you and... Jack, you said his name was?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where did you and Jack meet?"  
Jennifer smiled, grateful for the happy memory. "He was the owner of _The Spectator_ in Salem and I was a cub reporter. He was my boss."

"Salem? Oh... Then Jack must be the patient that Michael was so worried about..."  
After the words were out of her mouth, Marcie wished she could take them back.

Jennifer's eyes widened. "What?"

"Nothing... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Marcie said.

"Please..."  
Marcie sighed. "Michael had another patient that died from the XY virus and he is just afraid..."  
"That Jack will die." Jennifer finished.  
When Marcie remained silent, new tears slid down Jennifer's cheeks. Marcie reached out and touched Jennifer's hand.

"Hey... He'll be fine, I promise."

"I don't know what I'll do if..."

Marcie hugged Jennifer. "He'll be fine. Michael is a brilliant doctor. He cares about his patients and he won't let anything happen to them."  
Jennifer smiled. "Thank you. Oh... How rude of me."  
Marcie was puzzled. "What's wrong?"  
Jennifer extended her hand in greeting. "I'm Jennifer Horton."  
"Marcie Walsh. It's nice to meet you. I wish I could meet Jack. Maybe I'll come by and see him after. If Michael will let me, that is."  
Jennifer smiled. "He'll like that. Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Llanview Hospital-Waiting Room**

Jennifer and Marcie sat in silence as the minutes on the clock ticked away.

Marcie looked up to see Michael, dressed in surgical scrubs, walking toward her. She nudged Jennifer, who had fallen asleep.

In a daze, Jennifer looked up. "Dr. McBain..."

Marcie didn't even know Jack, but she knew what Jennifer must be going through. She had the same experience when Al was hospitalized with the infection. Suddenly a familiar pain grabbed hold of her, but she refused to let it stay.

They both stared at Michael, anxious to hear the news. Marcie couldn't help but notice the worried expression on Michael's face and suddenly the pain of losing Al returned, threatening to bring tears.

All of a sudden he smiled as though realizing that Marcie was there. He rushed over and kissed her.

"Hey Sweetie. Have you been here long?"  
"A couple of hours. I was just keeping Jennifer company."  
"Mrs. Deveraux, I've been looking for you." Michael said, nodding to Jennifer.

Jennifer swallowed hard. "How's Jack?"  
"Well, he's out of surgery and so far everything is going well."  
When Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief, Michael continued. "I am concerned though."  
Jennifer stiffened. "What is it?"  
"He's not responding to the antibiotics as well as I had hoped. Unfortunately the infection caused by the virus is worse than we feared. At this point, all we can do is wait and see what happens."  
"What if the medicine doesn't work, Michael?" Marcie asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well..."  
"What, Dr. McBain? This is my husband we're talking about! Please tell me!" Jennifer pleaded.

Michael sighed. "Time is running out, Mrs. Deveraux. If he doesn't respond to the drugs soon soon, then I'm afraid..."

"No..." Jennifer said, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Mrs. Deveraux, we're doing everything we can to-."  
"No! No! Please! Jack! I need you!" Jennifer sobbed.

Marcie comforted Jennifer as she gave Michael a sympathetic glance. He looked so upset, that she felt her eyes well up with tears.

There was a long silence before Michael spoke. "Mrs. Deveraux, Jack is in recovery. Would you like to see him?"  
"Y-yes."  
"Okay, come with me, and I'll take you to the recovery room."  
Slowly Jennifer stood, assisted by Marcie and took Michael's arm.  
Marcie watched them, feeling helpless. Silently she prayed;

_Please don't let Michael lose another patient_. _Jack deserves a happy life with Jennifer; she loves him so much. _

After a few minutes, Michael returned.  
"Hey Sweetie..."  
The expression on his face broke her heart. Wordlessly she took him in her arms and held him close.  
"Everything will turn out fine, Michael. You're a good doctor and I know that Jack is in good hands."  
Marcie's kind words made him smile. "Really? How do you know that?"  
"Michael, you saved my life enough times, even when I didn't deserve it."  
"Baby, I'd save you a million times over."  
She kissed him then. "I love you, Michael. Always remember that."


	14. Chapter 14

**Llanview Hospital-Recovery Room**

Jennifer's heart raced as Dr. McBain led her into the recovery room. She looked around as though afraid of what she might find.

"He's right over here." Michael said, leading her over to a bed where Jack lay sleeping peacefully.  
Jennifer gasped at the sight of her husband; bandaged and bruised. "What..."

"The bruises are normal." Michael said. "They'll fade in a few days."

"Oh..." She reached out and stroked his hair.  
"Jack?" his name was a whisper. When he didn't respond, she looked worriedly at Dr. McBain.

"Just give him a few minutes. He'll wake up. Perhaps if you talk to him, he'll respond faster. I'll be right back."  
"Thank you, Dr McBain."

Jennifer sat down next to Jack and took his hand. "Jack... It's me. Can you hear me?"

A sound came from Jack's direction but it was so soft, Jennifer had to strain to hear it.

"Jack?"

When his eyes fluttered open, Jennifer smiled at the man she loved with all her heart.

"Hey..." he said, reaching out to brush a tear from her cheek. "Don't cry."

"Welcome back, Mr. Deveraux." Michael said. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Jack said groggily. "I definitely won't be playing basketball anytime soon."

Jennifer and Michael laughed. "Well, he's got his sense of humor, so he must be doing okay."

"So... when do I get out of here?" Jack asked.

"Soon." Michael said. "We need to monitor you for a few days before we let you go."

"How's Abigail?" Jack asked Jennifer.

"She's just fine, Jack. She misses you and can't wait till you come home." Jennifer said.

She opened her wallet and pulled out a picture, handing it to Michael. "Abigail is our daughter."

"She's beautiful." Michael said." The three of you make a gorgeous family."

Jack smiled at Jennifer. "Although some of us are more gorgeous than others."

"Oh Jack..." Jennifer said, stroking his hair.

"Well... I'm going to call Dr. Hunter and update him on the surgery." Michael said. "I'll leave you two alone for a while. If you need anything, tell the nurse to page me, okay?"

"Thank you, Doctor McBain." Jack said.

When Michael left the recovery room, Jack touched Jennifer's face.

"Well... alone at last."  
"I love you, Jack." Jennifer said as she leaned down and kissed him.

Jack's eyes widened. "Why Miss Horton, I know you can kiss better than that!"

Jennifer laughed at Jack's lame attempt at a southern accent. "I don't want to hurt you. You just came out of surg-."

In a rush of passion, Jack pulled her toward him and kissed her.

They pulled apart seconds later, breathless. Jennifer couldn't help but notice the increased pace of the heart

monitor. "Wow... Jack. That was..."

"Just the beginning." Jack said as he gave her another lingering kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Llanview Hospital-Virology Wing**

Michael smiled when he saw Marcie enter the virology wing, carrying a cluster of colorful balloons.

"Oh Sweetie. You didn't have to do that." He kissed her tenderly. "What's the occasion?"  
Marcie's face reddened. "Oh... Um... actually... They aren't for you."

Immediately Michael felt like a fool. "Of course. I shouldn't have assumed."  
"I-I'm sorry." She said in that childlike voice he loved so much.

He smiled and kissed her again. "Sweetie, don't be sorry. Can I ask who they're for?"  
"Jack." She replied.

"Mr. Deveraux?"

"Yeah. I felt so bad for Jennifer-you know... it kind of reminded me of Al and all... And when you said he was out of surgery, I wanted to do something nice for him."

Michael was touched by her generosity. "You're wonderful, Marcie. I was just going to check on him. I can take them if you want."

"No! I mean... I want to meet him. What room is he in?" Marcie asked anxiously.

"403." Michael replied.

Marcie smiled. "I'll be right back. I promise I won't stay too long."

Suddenly Michael was worried. He looked up to find her walking down the hallway. "Marcie, wait!" He called to her. But she didn't hear him.

He had to catch up with her before she got there. "Marcie!" He ran down the hallway toward Jack's room, hoping he wasn't too late.

Marcie stood at the door to room 403, suddenly nervous. She gripped the balloons tightly in her hand; her fingers trembled as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard Jennifer say.

Quickly she pulled open the door and stepped inside. "Hi."

"Oh, Hey, Marcie." Jennifer said, smiling. She turned to her husband. "Jack, this is Marcie, the woman I met in the waiting room. She's Doctor McBain's girlfriend."

Jack turned his face toward Marcie and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Marcie."  
Marcie froze, unable to speak. "Oh my God..."  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Um..." The balloons she was holding floated gently to the ceiling, and bounced all around before floating off in different directions.

Marcie felt weak as she sat in a nearby chair, trying to calm herself. She knew it wasn't him, but the resemblance was just uncanny. A million horrible memories filled her head and she had to fight to keep them away.

Just then, Michael ran into the room, his heart racing when he saw Marcie's frightened expression.

"Dr. McBain. What a nice surprise." Jack said. "Your girlfriend and I were just getting acquainted."

Michael looked up to see the balloons dancing across the ceiling. "Um, if you'll excuse me, we'll be right back."  
He guided Marcie out into the hallway and closed the door.

"What was that all about?" Jennifer asked.  
"Beats me." Jack said. "Oh... I bet she thinks I look like that Music Box Killer. Dr. Haver, is it?"

"Yeah." Jennifer said with a sigh. "Wow, what a horrible person to be compared to. But if you really do look like him, then he must be pretty handsome."

Jack's mouth dropped at Jennifer's comment. "Jennifer! I've never heard you say something so heartless before. You must be taking after me!"

Jennifer laughed. "Oh Jack, I was kidding and you know it! Except for the last part."  
"The last part?" Jack repeated.

"About your being handsome."

Jack smiled and kissed her. "You're pretty beautiful yourself."

**Meanwhile, out in the hallway...**

"Sweetie." Michael rushed over to Marcie, who was leaning against the wall. "Come here."

She collapsed into his arms, shaking.  
He held her close, rubbing her back in an effort to calm her. "I'm so sorry, Sweetie. I wanted to warn you."  
Her heart raced. "Oh God, Michael. For a minute I thought..."

I know, Sweetie. I know."  
"How is that possible? He looks exactly like Dr. Haver." She asked.

"You're right about that, but believe me, he's nothing like Haver. He's a very nice man. And Jennifer..."  
"I really like her, Michael. She... understands me."  
"They sure make a nice couple."  
"Like us." Marcie said, holding him closer.

"Hey... you want to meet him?" Michael asked.

"Oh God, I feel terrible now. I thought..."  
"I know. I did the same thing. Only I said Haver's name out loud."  
Marcie couldn't help but laugh. "You did?"  
"That was embarrassing." Michael admitted. "I still can't believe I did that!"

They both broke into a fit of laughter. "I'd better get in there." Marcie said.

"Tell him I'll be back to check on him later." Michael said.

They kissed again. "See you later, Sweetie."  
Marcie smiled as she walked back into the room.  
"Well, you came back." Jack said with a smile.

"I-I'm sorry... about before." Marcie said. Suddenly she noticed the balloons floating on the ceiling.

"Oh no..." Quickly she scrambled to grab each ribbon and cluster the balloons together. When they were neatly tied, she handed them to Jack.  
"Um... These are for you."  
Jennifer was touched. "Marcie, how sweet of you."  
"Thank you so much." Jack said. "What's the occasion?"  
"I'm just glad you're okay." Marcie said.

"Oh Marcie, thank you." Jennifer said, hugging her new friend.

"It's my turn." Jack said holding out his arms.  
Slowly Marcie walked toward him and hugged Jack. "I want to thank you." He said.  
"Thank me? You already did, Jack." Marcie pointed to the balloons.

"Yes, but I never thanked you for keeping Jennifer company while I was in surgery. She was telling me how comfortable you made her feel and I want you to know how much I appreciate it. And if you're ever in Salem, you and Michael are welcome to stay with us."

Marcie smiled at Jack's generosity. "Really?"  
"Absolutely."

Overcome with happiness, Marcie hugged him again. "Thank you, Jack."

"Go on. Michael's waiting for you." Jack said.

Marcie hugged Jennifer again and then paused at the door, watching as Jack and Jennifer shared a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Llanview Hospital-Room 403**

Michael knocked on the door and stepped into the room. "Good news, Mr. Deveraux. You are officially out of here."  
"Really?"

"I just talked to Dr. Hunter and your body has finally started to respond to the drugs. There's been major improvement so we both feel comfortable with your going back to Salem. Dr. Hunter will monitor your progress and keep me updated."

"Dr McBain you have no idea how wonderful this news is." Jennifer beamed.

"I'm sure you're anxious to get back to Salem to see your beautiful daughter." Michael said, smiling when he remembered the picture Jennifer had shown him.

"We sure are." Jack said.

"Well, get your things together and I'll get your paperwork taken care of." He extended his hand. "It was a pleasure getting to know both of you."

Jack shook his hand, and then Jennifer did the same. "I would say that I hope we meet again, but preferably under different circumstances." Jack said.

"Jack!" Jennifer laughed. "My husband, always the kidder."  
"Laughter is definitely the best medicine." Michael said. "So I expect to hear a lot more of it. Doctor's orders."  
He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

When they were alone, Jack took Jennifer's hand. "Well, Miss Horton?"  
Jennifer touched her forehead to his. "Yes, Mr. Deveraux?"

"Let's go back to Salem."  
"With pleasure." Jennifer said, laughing when Jack kissed her passionately.

Suddenly she pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?"  
She put her finger to his lips. "Hold that thought, okay?"  
Jack watched in confusion as Jennifer stepped out into the hallway.

"Dr. McBain?" She called to Michael.

At the sound of his name, he turned around and ran toward her. "Something wrong, Mrs. Deveraux?"  
"Um, no. I was just..."

Michael raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue.

Suddenly she smiled and hugged him.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"For saving my husband's life." She said. "I can't thank you enough."

Michael beamed with pride. "You're welcome, Mrs. Deveraux. Now go on. Jack's waiting for you."  
He watched with a smile on his face as Jennifer walked back to room 403.


	17. Chapter 17

**Salem General Hospital-Salem, USA**

"Welcome home, Jack and Jennifer." Marcus said as they sat down in his office. "How was the trip to Llanview?"  
Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Fine, thanks. Nice little town."  
"And how did you like Dr. McBain?" Marcus asked.

"He was wonderful!" Jennifer said. "And his girlfriend Marcie is just... the sweetest person."  
"I've heard nothing but good things about Dr. McBain so I'm glad he was able to fit you into his schedule. I owe him the world for this." Marcus said.

"So Marcus..." Jack said nervously. "I assume you've run all the tests again and consulted with Dr. McBain. So what's the prognosis?"  
Marcus' expression grew serious, and he was suddenly quiet.

"Marcus?" Jack said again.

"Whatever you have to say, just say it." Jennifer pleaded, unable to keep her voice from trembling. "Jack and I can handle it."  
Jack kissed Jennifer's hand and laced her fingers through his.

Marcus sighed as he flipped through Jack's chart. "Okay, I'm gonna give it to you straight. After all, we've known each other for a long time and it's only fair to-."  
"Marcus, please..." Jennifer said as she started to cry. "Just tell us!"  
The pause that followed seemed to last a lifetime.

All of a sudden, Marcus smiled. "You're cured Jack. The viral infection is gone and you are XY free, buddy!"

Jack and Jennifer rose from their seats, and stared at their friend in disbelief. They both spoke at once;

"You're kidding"  
"Are you serious?"  
"You're free to go live a long and healthy life, Jack. With Jennifer and Abby." Marcus said.

"Does... does Steve know?" Jack asked.

Marcus nodded. "Called him first thing this morning."  
Unable to stop smiling, Jack turned to Jennifer.

"Did you hear that, Miss Horton? I'm CURED!"

"Oh my God, I can't believe it!" Jennifer cried, laughing as Jack picked her up and spun her around.

When Jack put her down, Jennifer hugged Marcus tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much. For everything."  
"Well, I won't kiss you but a hug will do." Jack said, embracing his friend. "Thank you."

Marcus smiled. "Like I said, you guys are family, and nothing's more important than that."


	18. Chapter 18

**Llanview, Angel Square Hotel**

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Marcie sighed when Michael kissed her cheek.

"Me too, Sweetie. I hate being away from you. Are you sure you can't call in sick?"

Marcie looked at him, incredulous. "Are you serious?"  
"Yeah! Why not?"

The seriousness of his face made Marcie laugh.

"Michael, I cannot believe you're asking me to call the police station and lie about being sick! You're a doctor!"  
"I'll write you a note." Michael said.

"Right, and you don't think John will see right through that." Marcie said.

Michael sighed and kissed her again. "Okay. You're right. And at least we have a few hours before you have to get to the st-."

The familiar musical ring filled the room.

"Damn it!" Michael said.

Marcie raised her eyebrows. "You were saying something about calling in sick?"  
Michael groaned and looked at the display on his cell phone.

"Great, just great!" he said angrily.  
"Can't you ignore it?" Marcie pleaded.

"It's Salem General; probably Marcus with some news about Mr. Deveraux."

Marcie gave him a lingering kiss. "Call him back..." She said breathlessly.

"I can't Sweetie." He said, trying to pull away from her. "This could be important."  
He opened the phone. "Dr. McBain."

"Hey, this is Marcus Hunter from Salem General."

"Dr. Hunter. How nice to hear from you. I appreciate your sending me the results of Mr. Deveraux initial tests. It was a pleasure to meet him and his wife. My girlfriend Marcie was very happy to meet them as well. How are things going?"

"Well, I have some news." Marcus said.

Michael felt his chest tighten with worry and he swallowed hard. "Yes, I'm anxious to hear it." He said, trying to sound as professional as possible.

"I've checked ...tests ... and... XY..."  
"Damn this phone!" Michael said when the signal began to break up.

"Something wrong?" Marcus said.

Michael's face reddened when he realized he had spoken aloud. "Just a bad connection."

"Would you like me to call you back?" Marcus asked.

"No. It will be fine. Can you repeat what you said before?" Michael asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"Sure. I said that I rechecked all of Jack's tests and there's not a trace of the virus to be found. The surgery was a success, Dr. McBain. Jack Deveraux is cured."

Michael stared at Marcie in disbelief; still holding the phone to his ear.

"So you'll come?"  
"I-I'm sorry, what?" Michael said, suddenly realized that Dr. Hunter had been talking to him.

"I said, anytime you and Marcie want to come to Salem, you are more than welcome. You saved my best friend's brother's life. I owe you the world, Dr. McBain."

"Just doing my job." Michael said.

"You do it well, Dr. McBain. You can guarantee that I won't let this go unnoticed by the Chief of Staff."

Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Thank you so much, Dr. Hunter."  
He closed the cell phone and sat, transfixed.

"Michael? Are you okay?" Marcie asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"  
"Um... That was Dr. Hunter calling about Mr. Deveraux. He..."  
"What, Michael? Oh God... no... Don't tell me he's..."

"He's cured, Marcie."  
"He's... what?"  
"He's cured. The XY virus is gone."

"Oh Michael!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"When he didn't return her enthusiasm, she pulled away.

"Michael...what's wrong?"

"I just... I can't believe it."

"I can. You're... amazing Michael. I'm so proud of you."  
He looked up, and saw her smiling at him.

"Marcie... You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that."

"I've always been proud of you, Michael. That's why I love you so much."

Overcome with emotion, he pulled her toward him and kissed her with more passion than ever before.  
"Sweetie... I've never told you this before, but I really envy Al Holden."  
She looked at him, perplexed. "What? Why, Michael? You barely knew him. How could you possibly envy him?"  
"Because he fell in love with you first. If it were up to me, I would have fallen in love with you a long time ago."

Before she could respond, he kissed her again.

Suddenly she sat up.  
"What's wrong, Sweetie?"  
"Can I borrow your cell phone, Michael?"  
"Sure, go ahead."  
She opened the phone and scrolled down until she found the number.

"John? This is Marcie. I'm... not going to be able to come into work today. I'm sick."  
Quickly she closed the phone. "I left a message."  
"I heard." Michael said, trying not to laugh.

"So, Dr. McBain... got a cure for my 'illness'?"  
"I think it's pretty serious." Michael said. "It's gonna require mouth to mouth. Doctor's orders."

"Whatever you say, Doctor." Marcie laughed as they kissed again.

**The End  
**


End file.
